helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Isachiify
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Isachiify page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Alitheia (Talk) 15:12, February 17, 2013 What's the program you use to make some of those photos for your pages?? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 02:53, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks!~ \(^o^)/ Mosumu4Ever (talk) 19:18, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Could I create a DreamS group? :D Mosumu4Ever (talk) 23:18, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Can I use Sasaki Naomi, Kobayashi Rie, Toyama Karen, and Itou Nao. I have no idea what I'm going to call the group. Also, could you make a page for Itou, since I have no idea about her. :P Mosumu4Ever (talk) 23:33, July 12, 2013 (UTC) How about Ωmega? Since Vega B disbanded. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 23:42, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Okay! :D Also, why did Nihon Kiss disband? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 23:47, July 12, 2013 (UTC) No, just say they weren't selling so well, so they got demoted back to Kenshuusei or pretend the group never "existed" delete the page, get rid of any traces of the group. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 23:57, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Put them back as Kenshusei. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 00:03, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Could I add Kudou Mari as an Idol Project Soloist? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 20:51, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Okay, she'll debut as a soloist in 2014. Probably in April. :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 22:47, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi~ Do you have any good ideas for a drama? I want to create one but, well I have no ideas...XD Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:05, July 26, 2013 (UTC) I guess an actual idol drama. :P Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:37, July 26, 2013 (UTC) It's okay~ I'll figure something out! :D Also I'm working on Kuduu's(Kudou Mari's) next single! It's going to be cutesy, but she'll do more cooler stuff too. :D Mosumu4Ever (talk) 02:11, July 26, 2013 (UTC) I usually don't, it just takes me forever to find a name for the single. XD I wish I could though! Also Kuduu has her own blog!! :D Mosumu4Ever (talk) 02:23, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Yep. :P Do you have any ideas for the Kenshuusei? I would actually like to try a Kenshuusei transfer program. Like one DreamS Kenshuusei and one Idol Kenshuusei would switch programs for a month or two, then would see if which program they would best fit in. Would you like to try? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 02:44, July 26, 2013 (UTC) @Isachiify: Hey, just wanted to say hi! :P It's been a long time since we chatted... :'D OtakuCrazy'99 (talk) 21:56, August 1, 2013 (UTC)OtakuCrazy'99 Hi~ :3 Mosumu4Ever (talk) 00:35, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Do you have any ideas for DreamS? Like a new unit? I have an idea for another Kenshuusei unit. :3 Mosumu4Ever (talk) 00:44, August 6, 2013 (UTC) I'm still thinking of a name, but the members would be *Mochizuki Atsuko *Oonishi Eri *Sugisaki Yui They would end up being transferred to The Idol Project to debut. Also, what do you think of a Kenshusei exchange program? Here's an example. Kobayashi Erika is under H!P Kenshuusei, while Hirasawa Hikari is under DreamS Kenshuusei, they go to the other Kenshuusei group to train and may(or may not) get an offer to debut in the other collective group. But in order for the debut to happen, both girls MUST agree on debuting in that project. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:15, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh... Who's the oldest Kenshuusei? Minus the 1st gen and Omega. Well who's your least favorite DreamS Egg? I'm choosing H!P DIVAS. member Mashiro Ami, who's aiming to become a soloist. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:32, August 6, 2013 (UTC) I decided the Kenshuusei group should have two members. :) Also, we could use her for the Trainee Exhcange. :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:38, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay! Can you make her page? Ami already has her page. :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:43, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay! And should they debut into the other projects? :O Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:57, August 6, 2013 (UTC) No! I meant the transfer students! :O Mosumu4Ever (talk) 02:07, August 6, 2013 (UTC) I meant Kenshuusei. XD Mosumu4Ever (talk) 02:07, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Izzy-sempai! :P May u please check out my current blog post & tell me what you think? Onegai! Doomo! :D OtakuCrazy'99 (talk) 03:48, September 30, 2013 (UTC)OtakuCrazy'99 May I use a Dreams Kenshuusei or two? I wanna use them for something! : ) Also, a new Polaris Alpha member? Wow! : ) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 22:25, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Ha ha, it's okay. I talk/ramble a lot too. I want to use five members, here they are! *Hirasawa Hikari *Sugisaki Yui *Nakamoto Marina *Fujisaki Tomoyo *Otokawa Sana They seem to work together well. They're also have more interesting vocals. They're not going to stay under Dreams, but they might become members of The Idol Project, like Kudou did. Kudou has sold over 600,000 of her debut single under TIP. Happy Musume and Sexy Beatvia is going strong as well. : ) Also, why do all of your groups do covers of songs? I've been wondering that for a long time. : P Mosumu4Ever (talk) 22:37, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, DreamS already have a lot of groups, while The Idol Project is startig out, but they are starting to beat out H!P. Hm, so you want to write lyrics for them, eh? That's cool. : P Well what should the group's name be? Something cutesy. : ) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 22:50, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Yep! That sounds cute~ : 3 Now, how about the date for the members to graduate? (Sorry for any spelling errors) 00:09, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Um, I want to transfer them to TIP, then they would take a few months of TIP training(or boot camp, as Kudou Mari calls it. : P), since they will teach more technical things. They will be trained harder than the trainees in these areas. *Vocal stablity *Dancing *Personality *Acting *Stage stuff *Vocals. There's more, but I don't want to list it. The training is rigorous, but they can handle it. : ) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:13, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Okay! The program is starting to get cramped, so are all of them going to debut or no? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 02:02, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Ah, so all of them will debut. Idol Kenshuusei will graduate in a new group in TIP or they could debut in DreamS. : P Mosumu4Ever (talk) 11:08, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi! :D Please comment on my current blog post any time. Thanks, OtakuCrazy'99 (talk) 03:48, November 27, 2013 (UTC)OtakuCrazy'99 If you have time, please check my current blog post for info on HaroMoni@Japan. Thanks!, OtakuCrazy'99 (talk) 03:39, November 30, 2013 (UTC)OtakuCrazy'99 Now it isn't but good guess though. I actually didn't know about that one. Your about a month off, and the member I was thinking of is actually in a different Musume group (Country Musume, Coconuts Musume, or Icecream Musume). --Riyu-Hime (talk) 00:50, January 8, 2014 (UTC) No it isn't. Do you want me to just tell you then :) ? --Riyu-Hime (talk) 01:36, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Looking back on it, I sorta made it unclear. Its December 13th. The single is Renai Revolution 21, it was released December 13th 2001. 4 years after I was born. The Hello! Project member I was thinking was Gu Yun, she was the youngest member of Icreamusume. She was born December 14th. --Riyu-Hime (talk) 02:14, January 8, 2014 (UTC) I've been wondering this a while, Where do you find your image? Do you make them yourself? (I think they look awesome). --Riyu-Hime (talk) 05:47, January 30, 2014 (UTC) May I use a few DreamS Kenshuusei for a group? You can choose which ones if your okay with it. Thanks! : ) (PS - Hi. X D) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:53, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Yay! Thank you. : D How is the weather in Canada? Is it actually Spring there? In New York, we got snow. -.- Mosumu4Ever (talk) 13:33, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Pfft, I wish Spring weather would show up here. I hate going out and sinking in snow... I'll be sending my application in May, right now, my leg is recovering from a really bad fall (or my stupidity or both) so I really can't dance on cruches. : | So, is it okay if I use the following DK? *Kugimiya Shizuka *Kikuchi Suzuka *Hashimoto Ryoko *Nishikino Noa *Tachibana Katsura *Lee Yunhee Also, could you give me their ages? 13:56, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Actually, does free styling count? X D And that's good. Thanks. : ) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 17:18, March 23, 2014 (UTC) So... how are you. : P I want to talk to the users more often. : ) It's nice, ya 'know? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 21:14, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey, as DreamS isn't under H!P, you'll have to move those pages to UP FRONT PROMOTION Wiki. MiyaChiiFan started moving some, so did I. There's no pictures yet. I would add them for you, but I don't have a lot of space on my laptop. : | Thanks. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:11, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for understanding. I'm moving several of my pages too. ^^; Off topic, but I noticed your profile picture is Madoka from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. I got around to watching that and it was awesome. Watched all the episodes in a night. ^.^ But Kyubey is creepy. O . o Mosumu4Ever (talk) 20:42, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Sure, it's nice to see you back. : D And about last time, it wasn't me that wanted to ask you to move, but I was told to do it. So, if you want to move stuff here or make new pages. It's fine by me, as long as it's in the UP FRONT ballpark. The other wikia is not too active (well, we're not as active either), so feel free to move pages here and make new stuff. At this point, the more the merrier, and the less dead the wiki will be. : D Mosumu4Ever (talk) 21:12, August 21, 2016 (UTC) It's your choice. It's a lot of work, so I completely get why you wouldn't want to! : P How's it for us? We're still floating along. Two admins are gone, and a new one took their place, the wiki has grown in size. But the lack of editors is alarming. We need more editors, but we're kind of a niche group. Our biggest milestones were hitting 1000+ pages and getting our first male editor. At least we're still standing, so I'm grateful. But, personally, I wouldn't apply the new editor" rule to you. That was put into place for the editors that create several pages and then disappear into the darkness, never to be seen again (lol, it's true, we've have about 3 new editors just vanish on us). You were active on the other wiki, and you were active here, so I think it would be okay for you to have more than two groups! : ) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 02:13, August 22, 2016 (UTC)